RedAir BlueWater
by foxee-chik
Summary: Ninja Storm Set 6 months after season finale. Blake is away at Factory Blue. Tori has given up hope of ever having a relationship with him and turns to her childhood friend. ToriShane Rated M for later chaps. ON HOLD
1. The Letter

"**RedAir BlueWater"**

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own Sensei, Cam, Tori, Shane, Dustin, Hunter, Blake or Lothor or anything associated with Ninja Storm. I do own this fic and the ideas expressed in it.

**A/N:** All thoughts are in italics and the letter is in bold italic. I like the thought of Shane and Tori being together. Sorry all BlakeTori fans! Please read and review. No flames please! Rated M for later chapters.

Other pairings you will see: MarahDustin / KapriHunter / KellyCam / BlakeOC

**Chapter 1 – The Letter**

Tori Hanson was at the beach enjoying the surf after a long day of teaching. She thought to herself, _"I can't believe that we did it. We defeated Lothor and saved the world. To top it off, I'm a Sensei at the Wind Ninja Academy."_

Eventually, Tori decided to head home as she had an early start the next day. When Tori arrived home, she saw a letter on the carpet behind the door. She opened it and discovered that it was from Blake. He wrote,

"_**Dear Tori,**_

_**So much is happening here at Factory Blue. I've won quite a lot of trophies and races.**_

_**I guess you are wondering why I've sent this, as I usually call you or e-mail you. Well, the reason that I'm writing to you is – since I can't say it in person, - I'm finding it extremely hard to have a long – distance relationship with you and also I have been seeing someone who rides with us. She's the best female rider that we have.**_

_**I hope that we can still be friends. I know that you might not want to forgive me, but, I'm hoping that you will someday.**_

_**I'm sorry Tori. I didn't mean to hurt you. I would rather have said this to you in person.**_

_**I miss all of you.**_

_**Talk to you soon Tori, **_

_**Love, Blake."**_

Tori sat down on the floor and sobbed and felt her heart break. She sobbed until there were no more tears left.

When she had finished sobbing, she got up off the floor and headed to the bathroom to wash her face. She then headed out for a drive to clear her head.

Her drive happened to take her past Shane and Dustin's apartment. She stopped the van and jumped out and went upstairs to their apartment.

She knocked on the door and it was opened by Dustin.

"Hey Tor. This is a surprise. Come on in."

"Hey Dusty."

Tori entered the apartment and sat on the couch. Dustin went to the kitchen to make her a drink.

Meanwhile, Tori looked around the living-room and noticed that it was cluttered with their DVDs and games. She noticed some pictures on the wall and stood up to look at them. One, she noticed, was of the six of them after graduating from the academy. She noticed her position next to Shane, who stood with his arm around her. She smiled.

"Here Tor."

She turned round and smiled at him, then sat back down on the couch.

"Thanks Dustin. Where's Shane?"

"He'll be back in a minute. He's at the shops."

As if on cue, Shane came through the door and said to Dustin, "Here's the food and milk that we ran out of." He then noticed Tori sitting on the couch and said to her, "Hey Tor."

"Hey Shane."

"What's up? Have you been crying?"

"Is it really that obvious?"

"Shane's right. What's wrong?"

Tori didn't say anything, but just burst into tears again and both Shane and Dustin hugged her. When she had calmed down, she said, "I'm sorry you guys."

"That's OK Tor. Now, you gonna tell us or what?"

Instead of answering, she just handed the letter she received from Blake to Dustin and watched as he began to get angry.

"Dude, what's up?"

"Here Shane. Take a look at this." Dustin then hugged Tori again.

Shane took the letter and read it. When he was finished, he threw it onto the table and hugged Tori again. They stayed like that until Tori fell asleep in both of their arms. They laid her down on the couch and covered her with a blanket. They then went into the kitchen.

"How could he do this to her?"

"I dunno, Dude."

"I wonder what the others will say about it."

"Something tells me that they'll not be to happy about it, Shane."

They continued to talk until late and then went to their rooms.


	2. Telling About Blake

"**RedAir BlueWater"**

**Disclaimer:** See chapter 1. I also don't own Kelly, Marah, Kapri, Storm Chargers or Ninja Ops.

**A/N:** Takes place the following day after previous chapter.

**Chapter 2 – Telling about Blake**

Shane woke up and went to the kitchen to make breakfast. On the way to the kitchen, he glimpsed at Tori lying there on the couch. He suddenly had the urge to kiss her forehead, but, he fought it and went into the kitchen.

A few minutes later, he woke up Tori and called Dustin to wake up. When they were all sitting down to breakfast, Tori said to them, "What classes do you have today? Shane?"

"I've got Meditation and Training."

"Cool. Dustin?"

"Training and Weapons Practice. How about you Tor?"

"I've got Training and Water Courses. Speaking of classes, we'd better go. By the way guys, thanks for being there for me last night."

"Not a problem. Any time."

They headed to the academy and began their first class.

x x x x x x x x x x x 

Some hours later, they had finished all their classes for the day. They headed up to the school to get Cam.

They found Cam going over some papers and Sensei looking over some reports.

"Hey Cam. You coming?"

Cam looked up and saw Tori, Shane and Dustin standing there at the door.

"Sure guys. I'll just be a couple of minutes. Meet me on the grounds. Tori, can you wait a minute please?"

Tori turned to the other two and said to them, "I'll be out with Cam." They nodded and left.

Tori turned to Cam and said, "What's up Cam?"

"Tori, I couldn't help noticing that you look upset. Anything wrong?"

Tori thought of the letter that she had received the other day and said, "I'll tell you later when we are all together. Come on, we'll go get the others then go and get Hunter."

"OK."

They left the school and got the others. They then headed to the Thunder Academy where Hunter was Head Sensei.

x x x x x x x x x x x x 

They arrived at the academy and found Hunter teaching Advanced Thunder Techniques to some of his students.

Hunter signalled to them that he would be finished in a few minutes. They nodded and waited.

A few minutes later, they were all heading towards Storm Chargers where they used to hang out back when they were rangers. They were taking Tori's van.

Hunter said to them, "I've heard from Blake. He seems to be doing well, winning trophies and races."

Tori, who was driving, looked upset at the mention of Blake. Shane, who was sitting beside her, placed his hand on her knee and leaned in toward her and whispered in her ear, "You OK? I'm here for you, Tor." Tori blushed about where his hand was and said to him, "Thanks Shane."

A few minutes later, they arrived at Storm Chargers and sat in the alcove. Kelly came across and said to them, "Hey guys. Haven't seen you in a while." Just then a customer came in and Kelly left to serve them.

Hunter said to them, "So, how's everyone's classes going?"

Shane spoke first, "Mine is going Ok. Kapri is showing real talent as an Air student. Dustin?"

"Marah is doing really well as an Earth student. Before any of you ask, we are getting along fine as a couple. Tori?"

Tori wasn't paying attention as she was thinking about how nice it felt to have Shane's hand on her knee earlier.

"Tor? Tori!"

Shane nudged Tori and she snapped back to reality. "Sorry Dusty. What were you saying?"

"I asked how your classes were going."

"Sorry. Yeah, they couldn't be better. Hunter, Cam, how does it feel to be Head Senseis?"

"It's going great Tori. Cam?"

"The same. Anyway, Tori, you said that you'd tell me your problem later. How about now?"

"OK. Before I say anything, promise me that what ever happens, you won't get mad."

Shane and Dustin frowned as they knew exactly what was wrong. Tori just looked at them, and they sighed, but nodded.

"Hunter, Cam? Promise me."

"Of course we promise Tori."

"I got a letter from Blake the other day. Well, I had better show you. It would be easier than to tell you."

So Cam and Hunter read the letter together. When they finished, they turned to Tori and said, "Tor, I'm sorry."

"It's OK guys."

They all had a group hug and then Shane said, "Hey, what about a party tonight at mine and Dustin's. We'll go now and get the supplies and our friends and head back there."

Tori then spoke up and said, "Shane, we'll have another party for our friends another day. This one is just for us rangers, with the exception of one, Blake."

Cam spoke up, "We'll have the ranger party at Ops as it was our base. We'll hold the one for our friends at Shane and Dustin's another day. Agreed?"

They all agreed and headed back to Ops.


	3. 3 Months Later

"**RedAir BlueWater"**

**Disclaimer:** See chapter 1

**A/N:** Takes place 3 months after previous chapter. E-mail names are in bold and thoughts are in italic.

**Chapter 3 – 3 months later**

It had been three months since Tori had told the others about Blake. Strangely, she felt thankful to Blake, but she still hurt. However, she had forgiven him, but had not told him yet, so she logged on to IM Chat to see if he was online to let him know that she had forgiven him. Sure enough, she had been logged in for about a minute when **BlueBoy21** came in.

**Surferchik:** Hi Blake. How are you?

**BlueBoy21:** Not bad Tor. You?

**Surferchik:** Good. By the way, all is forgiven. Yes, we can still be friends.

**BlueBoy21:** Good. I thought that you would never forgive me.

**Redhawk has joined the conversation**

**Yellowlion has joined the conversation**

**Greenchopper has joined the conversation**

**Crimsonlad has joined the conversation**

**Redhawk:** Hey Tori, hey Blake.

**Yellowlion:** Hey guys.

**Greenchopper:** Hey all.

**Crimsonlad:** Hey guys.

**Blueboy21:** Hey guys. What's happening in Blue Bay?

**Greenchopper:** Good. Blake, I've got one question.

**Blueboy21:** Yeah? What is it Cam?

**Greenchopper:** How could you?

**Blueboy21:** How could I what?

**Greenchopper:** How could you do that to Tori?

**Surferchik:** Cam, please. Drop it. You promised me that you wouldn't get mad. I have forgiven him, why can't all of you do the same?

**Greenchopper:** *Sigh* You're right Tori. Blake, I'm sorry. Can you forgive me? By the way, I forgive you and I'm not just saying that because Tori said to, I really think we should be friends again after all we've been through. It has been 3 months and I was angry for those three months, but now I'm fine about it.

**Blueboy21:** Cam, I do forgive you. You were just looking out for Tori. I agree about being friends again. I imagine that you were all pretty angry when you heard.

**Surferchik:** They were. However, I'm pretty sure that the rest forgive you and are friends again as has Cam forgiven you and is friends with you again.

**Redhawk:** I have and I am even though you hurt one of my childhood friends. But as Cam said, it was 3 months ago.

**Crimsonlad:** Bro, you know that I could never fall out with you for long. I was shocked though Bro.

**Yellowlion:** Blake, you are my Bud. I've forgiven you and I did a month ago.

They all continued to chat for a while longer, and then Tori noticed the time and realized that she still had papers to grade.

**Surferchik:** Gotta go boys. I've still got papers to grade.

**Surferchik has logged off.**

Tori then went upstairs to her bedroom and looked at the picture of the six of them in their ranger gear. She looked closely at the picture and noticed that she was standing next to Shane with his arm around her waist and her head on his shoulder. She thought to herself, _"Shane, you don't know what the last three months have meant to me, having you there to support me. I really liked the feel of your hand on my knee that day."_

She realized that she was falling for him and again thought, _"I can't be…. Oh My God! I am. I'm falling for him. I can't tell him though as I don't know how he'll react." _

She graded her papers and when she had finished, she went to her bed thinking of Shane and how nice it would be to kiss him and be his girlfriend.


	4. Getting Advice

"**RedAir BlueWater"**

**Disclaimer: ** See chapter 1. I do own Mary Lloyd

**A/N:** All thoughts are in italics and e-mail addresses are in bold. Takes place 2 days after previous chapter.

**Chapter 4 – Getting Advice**

Tori's feelings for Shane had been eating her up inside for the past 2 days, so Tori decided that she needed to speak to somebody about them and get advice on what to do. She thought to herself, _"Who can I speak to about this? I can't speak to Shane as that would be suicidal. I can't speak to Marah or Kapri, they would tell Shane as would Dustin. In fact, I can't speak to anyone of them. I can't even speak to Blake about it."_ She paused as she had an idea. _"Hold on though, maybe I can't speak to Blake about it, but I can speak to that girl that he is going out with."_

She logged on to her computer and logged on to IM Chat. She waited to see if Blake would be online. She had waited about five minutes when he came online.

**Surferchik**: Hey Blake.

**BlueBoy21: **Tori, Hey. What's up?

**Surferchik**: That girl that you are going out with, are you still going out with her?

**BlueBoy21: **Yeah, why?

**Surferchik**: Is she there? I would like to speak to her.

**BlueBoy21: **Yeah, she's here. What would you like to speak to her about?

**Surferchik**: It's personal. What's her name?

**BlueBoy21: **Her name is Mary Lloyd. I'll put her on.

**Surferchik**: Thanks Blake.

**BlueBoy21: **Hi, you must be Tori.

**Surferchik**: Yeah, you must be Mary.

**BlueBoy21: **Yep. I'm using Blake's ID as he told me that you wanted to speak to me.

**Surferchik**: Yeah, I do. Blake's a really cool guy and one of my friends. You're lucky to have him.

**BlueBoy21: **Thanks. You're not mad that I'm going out with him?

**Surferchik**: Nope. It didn't work out for us because of the distance. Anyway, I need to talk to you and you can't tell Blake what I'm saying to you.

**BlueBoy21:** OK. Hold on while I send Blake out of the room.

A few minutes later there was a message from **BlueBoy21.**

**BlueBoy21: **He's gone. What did you want to talk to me about?

**Surferchik**: Has Blake mentioned any of us?

**BlueBoy21: **Yeah, he mentions all of you all the time. Why?

**Surferchik**: Well, I have feelings for on of the guys and I don't know what to do about it.

**BlueBoy21: **Who is it?

**Surferchik**: Shane. I don't know what to do.

**BlueBoy21: **My advice to you is to tell him how you feel. You never know, he might feel the same way about you.

**Surferchik**: Thanks. I'll think about doing that.

Tori looked at the time and noticed that she had to go or she was going to be late for class.

**Surferchik**: Thanks Mary, but I've gotta go as I have class shortly. Thanks again.

**BlueBoy21: **No problem. Maybe we can be friends?

**Surferchik**: Sure. Gotta go.

**Surferchik has logged off.**

Tori switched off her computer and headed to the academy to begin her first class.

x

She arrived at the academy and found that there was a student waiting outside the entrance to the portal.

Tori walked up to the student and said, "Why are you waiting out here? Shouldn't you be in a class with your Sensei?" The student turned around and said, "Sensei Tori, Sensei Cam would like to see you in his office. I was to wait here for you and escort you to see him. Sensei Dustin is taking over your Meditation class."

Tori sighed and nodded. Both of them headed through the portal and up towards the school.

They reached the academy and Cam's office. The student then said, "I'll leave you to it Sensei Tori." The student then bowed and left.

Tori knocked on Cam's door and heard from inside, "Come in." She entered and saw Cam at his desk not looking very happy.

"Sit down Tori."

Tori did so and asked, "What's up Cam?"

"Why were you late this morning?"

"I was on IM Chat chatting to Mary and I lost track of time. Sorry Cam."

"Who's Mary?"

"Blake's girlfriend."

"What were you talking to her about?"

"Female related."

"OK. Don't let it happen again."

"OK Cam. Where's Sensei?"

"In the gardens. Why?"

"I need a second opinion on something."

"Talk to him later. He's meditating."

Just then Shane came in and said, "Cam Hunter's here and wishes to talk to you about a student."

"OK Shane, send him in. Tori I would like you to go to the Teacher's Lounge (T/L) and do an essay on punctuality."

"Cam, are you serious?!"

"No, I'm not. Anyway, both you and Shane go to the lounge and have a break."

"OK Cam."

Shane and Tori left Cam's office and sent in Hunter. They then headed down to the lounge.

Tori made each of them a cup of tea and they sat on the couch.

"So, Tor, you OK?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"You look anxious about something."

"Just thinking about something that Mary said to me."

"Mary? Who's Mary?"

"Blake's girlfriend."

He then hugged her and said, "You OK?" She nodded, enjoying the feel of his arms around her.

They sat like that for a few minutes, and then Shane looked at his watch and said, "Damn. I'm going to have to go. I've got to ask Cam if I can leave early."

"How's that Shane? Everything OK?"

"Everything's fine, Tor. I've just got a date tonight. See you."

Shane then left to go and talk to Cam, and Tori was left on her own. She thought to herself, _"I knew it. He doesn't even fancy me. I'm going to go and talk to Sensei."_ She then headed to the gardens to talk to him.

x

"Tori, sit down."

"Sensei, how did you know it was me?"

"Ninja instincts remember. Now, what's wrong?"

"I've developed feelings for on of the guys and I spoke to Mary, Blake's girlfriend, about it and she said just to tell him how I feel, but I don't know how he'll react or how he even feels about me."

"Tori. Mary's right. You should talk to him."

"You're right Sensei. Thank you."

"You're welcome, Tori." Tori then got up and left the gardens to go home.


	5. Telling Shane

"**RedAir BlueWater"**

**Disclaimer: ** See chapter 1. I do own Mary Lloyd

**A/N:** All thoughts are in italics. Takes place a week after previous chapter.

**Chapter 5 – Telling Shane**

Tori headed to Shane's as she didn't have any classes that day. She felt that she really needed to tell him how she felt as when he was around her, she felt the urge to kiss him.

She arrived at Shane's and headed upstairs to his apartment. She knocked on the door and Shane answered it.

"Hey Tor. Come in and sit down."

"Thanks Shane. Where's Dustin?"

"Track with Hunter."

"So, you've got the place to yourself?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"I need to talk to you without anyone else being here."

"OK."

They sat on the couch next to each other and then Shane said to her, "What do you want to talk to me about?"

Tori took a deep breath and said, "I fancy you Shane. In fact, I'm falling for you."

"What?"

"You heard."

"Tori, this is a bad time to talk about this. I'm going out in five minutes and I need to get ready."

"Shane?"

"You'll need to go."

"If you want me to."

"I do. Bye Tor." He showed Tori to the door and closed it after she left.

He then sat down on the couch. He then put his head in his hands and thought to himself, _"Why did she have to say that? I only like her as a friend."_

Dustin came in with Hunter at that moment and they both noticed that Shane was sitting on the couch with his head in his hands. Dustin went up to him and said, "Dude, what's wrong?"

Shane looked up and replied with a sigh, "Tori was just here. She told me that she's falling for me."

"Oh. What did you say?"

"I told her that I was going out in a few minutes and showed her out."

"Shane, how do you really feel about her?"

"Hunter, I don't honestly know."

All three boys were quiet then Shane said, "Let's play the computer."

Both Dustin and Hunter agreed.

x

Meanwhile, Tori was sitting on her couch crying. She thought to herself, _"I told him. I was right; he doesn't fancy me, now I've ruined my friendship with him."_

Eventually, she decided to go to bed.

x

Meanwhile, Shane was still thinking about what Tori had said to him that evening and he looked at the clock and saw that it was getting late, so he headed to bed.


	6. Author's Note

A/N

TO ALL OF MY LOYAL READERS, I AM SO SORRY TO DO THIS, BUT MY STORIES WILL BE ON HOLD FOR A WHILE AS DUE TO THE FACT THAT MY MUM WAS IN AND OUT OF HOSPITAL, I DIDN'T HAVE THE TIME TO WORK ON THEM. THEN UNFORTUNATLEY, I LOST MY MUM IN MARCH THIS YEAR AND HAD TO DEAL WITH HER PASSING AND FUNERAL. I WILL GET BACK TO MY STORIES EVENTUALLY, I JUST NEED TIME.


End file.
